1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a dynamic pulse modification method, and more particularly to a dynamic pulse modification method which can be applied in a print system which can compensate for deformation of a medium being printed or different distance printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, when an ink printer prints at a constant speed, the distances between each continuous two locations being printed are equal. If the printer must print at different distances, printing frequency is adjusted. However, adjusting printing frequency increases printer loading.